


Cuckoo yes Bird, Coco yes Puffs? and other fun cereal based ideas

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [4]
Category: Capital Extinction (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Snippets but with better titles and lotsa love.
Relationships: Coco/Fray, Coco/Pepé, Daniel/Fray, Dory/Pepé, Drew/Randy, Franni/Rose, Swim Jim/Coco, Swim Jim/Pepé
Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928293
Kudos: 2





	1. Birds and Blowies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they bond, but in the worse part of it all, maybe ever

> Co is in a **mood**.

The birds were so nice and the Fauna friends with them were so steadfast. And yet still, this day has been crappy and

> people have been shaming,
> 
> abrasive.

It is as if the unkind people want to snuff out even their cool new pals' lights, as if that makes it okay. _As if!_

If only James the lifeguard _and_ maybe some other full fledged/force Alluren was here, huh?

They text Pepé even when she is right next to them. She huffs, _sorrow_ in the lines

> of her **stance** ,
> 
> and
> 
> also
> 
> her **smile**.

The twosome talk about makeup looks and cute 'fits and other stuff for tomorrow, maybe Co will try to swim again. Mother's money is shockingly good for quite a lot, but so far mostly therapy.

They make a plan to spend time with birds from today and the Fauna friends and their other not so privileged pals tomorrow.

If they can muster up the energy, but if not, a little birdie baddie with a nice, warm _~~gullet?~~_ **_everything_** will save the day.

Pep will pretend to not be with it and Co will immediately offer to be the first one to be on a receiving end.

Coco has been so stoically supportive and Perfume has been so deeply in need. Even as the two of them deal with so much ignorant flack and wack shit,

Coco has been **defensive** with their stony,

> almost stone cold type cold.

Without crying, they make to cuddle closer to Pep as the tears prepare to descend from her lovely ass eyes. Holding back yet another fucking sniffle, they ask with their eyes if Pepé wants them to play with/in her hair.

The tears flow freely before she makes to nod and also to really sob; with Cologne, the tears do not ~~_yet?_~~ ruin his makeup. She simply refuses to give them any opportunity.

Twirling curls and coils and kinks while a world or six away, Cologne sighs. Perfume, as always, listens, breathing unusual. She moves in even closer and speaks for the first time since they ate their surprisingly yummy late ass lunch.

Pep shakily breathes somewhat regularly again. She looks dead into their eyes. "You can let the coldness go, even if it's just right here, with me, right?"

Coco nearly chokes on _**nothing**_ , silent and super super sad. "Yeah, I can, I guess."

He even go so far when he acquiesces that he lets a few tears go, Fray did the two of 'em up in complementary coldish colors and it's all waterproof, duh.

> Co decides to remain in a **_mood_** , but one where Pep is invited on in.


	2. Black and blue no bruises & Love and bites no pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cologne and Perfume go clubbing.

> Cologne decides to be the man, with _not_ much gentle when he gets dressed that day.
> 
> Perfume decides to match his hot, titties kinda out and up and hair kinda up and down.
> 
> She doesn't do the gentleman caller with cards and clipped tone all day. ~~& oh, hm,~~ Pep is straight, sure,
> 
> well, she's no Fray. Not a comparison or a knock, simply a note: Fraygrance is mostly straight, you see. ~~& uh, so,~~ Co is Co,
> 
> and bi/pan/queer/something all sound _**pretty cool and yeah yeah, that's me**_ to this enby.
> 
> Cologne decides to be the tall one, even with Pepé & her stunna heels.
> 
> Perfume decides to be **the** brave 'n' bold ting, even with Coco and their proclivities for being a _cute lil slut_ or whatever.
> 
> The losers that heckle get an eye and earful, she swipes a card like Coco would 'cut her cake'
> 
> and the resulting blush and giggle and spluttering
> 
> drowns out the lames and whatever/whoever/whomever that was bothering them in the first place.
> 
> The cheering is cute! Some of Coco's favorite ~~frequent~~ flings, he calls them the Night Fliers immediately whisk them away.
> 
> Pepé kisses Coco, deep and dirty and oh, my, with tongue and tongue. The dancing is good, the food is great, the drugs are nice too.
> 
> "~PepCo!~" is the cheer now and **_that_** gets every single one/body in their sweet, marginalized bodacious ass bubble comfortable enough
> 
> not to drink and smoke/ingest and drive, but rather to do allat and dive.
> 
> Cologne kisses everybody on the lips and Perfume does **too**. He decides to be the tall, gentle adjacent man of most people's dreams, tailored special for Pep.
> 
> Perfume hugs everyone so nicely and Cologne does as well. She decides to be the brave & bold & complentarily fine ass bitch that the fly of Co demands.
> 
> The twosome and their big, beauty full entourage all go to another spot to vibe and thrive.
> 
> These kickbacks are a big deal and not a single one has to pay to enjoy a snack or a juice or even a meal.
> 
> Courtesy a la Coco Bouquet? Primarily a la Pepé Essence?
> 
> Maybe it's Maybelline and maybe it's a combination of blessings.
> 
> Shoutout to those deckwards* who only like tongue touching, piercing presenting, sweetly sensual, softly sexy energy when the (cis) straights do it.
> 
> Dumbasses shouldn't have dropped their ~~cash~~ bags.


	3. Cookie, yes Crunch! Snacks and yes Munch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fray and Coco spend some time together. They talk about fooling around, and so they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title comes from cereal, yes, but also the idea of eating someone out as more than a simple enjoyment of a layered multifaceted snack; the snack in question is being vulnerable and both bottoming from the top and topping from the bottom come into play here- verse bi? {i}cons are here too, you see.

> Fraygrance 'n' Cologne sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Fray lets Co _clamber_ into her lap and she grins up at her. "So, if I asked you to kiss my nipples, would you be down?" "Well, sure I would be Baby babe." Shrugging, she draws lazy circles on her own chest before surging down to kiss Fray silly. Fray sighs into her mouth. "You didn't call me Babytits that time. Why?" "You deserve to be sweet talked **Fraygrance**." They make out and Co takes off her shirt; she even gets up and shimmies. Her black and silver bra is gorgeous and it's part of a set- Fray gasps. Not to be outdone, Fray takes her shit off slow and sensual. Coco giggles and flushes and then mouths at her neck. "Is this okay?" "Yeah, um, you good." Fragrance smirks and moves and sighs and eventually has a titty- or two out. They keep on like this for a while.

> This is part two, last night they smoked and talked and fucked. Cologne huffs and takes the bra off. They felt bold but now..
> 
> Suddenly feeling too flat, they try to focus on something else.

"I'll sweet talk you too." "R-Really Fray?" "Yeah, sure, **Cologne**. But you needa be real wit me, you don't need big tits to be fucking sexy, and besides-" A few more kisses has dark lipstick and ever darker luxury gloss all over the two of them. "-you're awesome, even when you're being a dick. I think you're being you helped me realize that I'm not entirely straight." Shrugging, F moves her hands down to C's chest and only pauses the exploration when their breath hitches. "Is this okay?" Co laughs, "Yeah. It's more than okay actually." Coco is feeling great. They watch Fray kiss and pinch and bite and they shiver. Fray grins, teeth _gleaming_ in the cool not so darkness. Eventually, Coco is in Fray's hand & all she can think is "FrayCo? CoFray? Hm.."

> When she tugs and she twists and they spill, Cologne shivers some more.
> 
> 'Grance even licks 'Logne open, plus she got the same treatment- once per option ~~/orifice~~ -last night.

Fraygrance hooks a leg **over** Co as she wipes her down. Cologne has the same cute little green and gray toy that they talked about last night. Thanks to its funky settings and their masterful ministrations, Fray comes with a silent **scream**. "Kiss me again Co." As she obliges, Fray bites her lips and Co slides the toy out. They clean up, there is even a shower station next to the treehouse. The pair washes each other up sweetly and swiftly. After all, this was pregaming for the date. The two of them decide to dress each other up an' the ~~face~~ beats will be doled out the same way. Co will choose the club an' Fray will do their hair.

> Fraygrance 'n' Cologne sittin' in da tree, b-o-n-d-i-n-g.


	4. be the whack to my tierra, oh yeah~ aka be the charm to my lucky, uh huh~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Purple and Black and greenish silver on Cologne means Black and Green and purplish gray on Fraygrance~ (They go to a goth club and act + get "/loose/"!!)

Fray's hair is out, for the most part, since she has twists! But not for the whole head, just two chunky little twists in front. She real recently had flat twists and some precious poufy 'do she changed her style once more for tonight. She now has on a few dainty hair clips in raven's wing black like Coco's new heeled boots. Co is a pro at laying edges, a whole beast! They also added some demi permanent violet blue to Fraygrance's ends, it makes a dip dye look that is dark and enigmatic, just like Fray. Co's hair is also freshly dyed and Ombré af. They have their hair up with a little hint of bang. Fray spends time with Jim and the gang, plus P is very good with hair stuff, so she's good good at it too. They plan to get food after the club- they will change hair and clothes and shoes but _not_ the **beat(s)**.

Fray's face is really _pretty_. Cologne did her up with a purplish gray for one eye and grayish purple for the other to go with the greenish-silver silvery-green cut crease that Fray miraculously pulled off for Co's own eye look. Fraygrance's lip gloss is a black ice indigo; her brow bone, T-zone, cupid's bow and cheekbone highlight is either periwinkle ice water or silver-blue. Coco's cute self? Killing the fuck outta the cut crease look. Their highlight's in the **expected** places & is either a more neutral purplish berry color or a warmer bronze-green, to brighten up the entire beat; Cologne's lippy look is a gloss appropriate version of their hair. They both have metallic white spiderweb style loops for face/head piercings and deep dark jewelry for rings. Co's tongue stud-ring is **_green_** today and they lent Fray a set of alt. emo bracelets. 

'Grance, as only Coco- and **_sometimes_** Daniel- call her, is rocking sparkly grayish white patterned fishnets. Her crop top bra thingy is neon purple with whitish gray lace, apparently. The shirt over that is heavily distressed and gleams like deep dark poison oak with a hint of bitter candied eats. The skirt is so dark, they can barely see the pattern of green and gray. Her shoes are forest green big and bold, chunky ankle boots, rocking hints of faux leather, neon purple laces, and a _slight_ silver shimmer. 

'Logne- and **both** of Fray's siblings can call them that- dons a pair of tights that _match_ their cut crease! The shirt dress is lightly distressed and in a deep purple hue. Their crop top bra thingy is neon green! The crop top has spiders on it (green ones), as does the shirt dress (silver ones). The spiders are all super small and very cute. Coco's knee high glimmery shoes are high, but not too high. They change color roughly **twice** per movement. The light makes the heels change color- green to purple to in betweenness to blue to indigo to black- and this is only first stop! They each flirt and dance and smoke and talk with other peoples as well as each other.

Coco enjoys being tall and being lanky but today they're not so sure. Fray peeps this; just an hour or so ago, she was feeling so flat and boxy. She stations herself behind Cologne and _suavely_ whispers into their ear: "You know, you could dance like that on me, I know it would make you feel better.~" Fragrance grins. They both turn a little redder, feel a little warmer. Obliging F, C decides to _really_ get into it: "You, know, I'm really goddamn lucky you care for me so much." The originally planned second stop is unfortunately undergoing renovations. The pair ends up at a _haunted_ restaurant-museum instead. 

* * *

Fray's hair is in space buns but lined up as a fauxhawk and Coco's hair is in a low pony without a hint of bang. Fraygrance has on an outfit that would make Poison Ivy envious. There's patterned neon and it looks campy but in a fancy way. The fit's crop top has a matching skirt and the shiny new black shoes are luxury sneakers that Co got for her. They glow in the dark and are hand painted with an assortment of alien faces. Her tights look like a black + silver + white trellis fell in love with a purple + green + hints of red & brown garden. Cologne has on a pair of black and purple ombré shorts and a glow in the dark tank top. Their legs are out and they have on that pair of high fashion metallic sandals that Dory got for them. He thought they could use a pick me up after the pool incident. Their therapist agrees.

'Logne and 'Grance eat and wander through the showrooms. The food is really good and the 3D exhibits are the two's favorite parts. The rest of the big historic building is nice, too. They make out right next to the restrooms and they run into Daniel & Ro & Frann & Jim. Fray simply smiles and waves, smiles and waves, like a Regal Hauntress or something. Coco speaks for them both as they hand over some snacks and souvenirs that the pair were planning to share anyways. Perfume and Dory as well as Swim's other friends can get some too. "It's so, so good to see you guys. Like, what a surprise." Coco hugs all four of them; Franni was the only one who was surprised by this. Fray huff and rolls her eyes and hugs all of them too. Rose was the only one surprised by that. 

The pair end up deep kissing and heavy petting again but in the closed part of the museum-restaurant. They ignore any and all unfortunate loudmouths. James looks ready to rip heads off, but so do Daniel and Rose. Frann calms them down by calling for security. She gets the six idiots banned. Coco and Fray are not the only ones pleased. The pair bids the four adieu as they walk out the building, hand in hand and heart to heart. The makeup didn't budge and they were careful to be reasonable with the hickeys and shit. Cologne makes Fraygrance take more pictures. As soon as that is done, Fraygrance then makes Cologne talk to her about how transphobia and anti Alluren racism makes 'em feel. She even opens about how body shaming and racism and misogyny have made things a messy sitch for both of them. 

Night falls and it is still warm outside and so they share a joint disguised as a cigar for the dramatics. Coco leans onto Fray and she leans back onto them. "You looked like real royalty when you greeted the four precious people we saw inside earlier." They press a smoke filled kiss to her lips and feel the heat of Fray accepting the compliment. 

The stars wink and blink and twinkle at the two. "I think it's easy for anyone to feel regal around you." Fray kisses Coco on the nose, the lips, and the chin. They smoke twice more before catching a ride from a few friends back to the treehouse.


End file.
